Why
by megy1123
Summary: Dipper must figure out how to stop Bill from trying to use Melody. Gravity Falls is being torn apart and it isn't just Bill's fault.
1. New Chair

"S-sorry I just felt like I needed to do that. I am so sorry." Dipper blushed and frowned

"No it's okay. So um.. now what do we... are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Melody asked smirking

"If you want to be. I mean I'd love to be.. with you." Dipper smiled and looked away

"Of course Dipper, my darling," She grabbed his hands and fluttered her eyes at him, "always shall we be together and nothing will pull us apart." She spoke dramatically and put a hand to her head acting as if she were fainting

Dipper snickered at her, "Yes.. my fair lady?" He coughed, "we will always be one." Dipper smirked and rolled his eyes

Melody laughed "What kind of line is that? 'We will always be one' you need acting lessons Dip." Melody let go of his hands and continued laughing

"Oh come on mine weren't _that bad_." Dipper folded his arms

"The rain is lighting up." Melody laid down on her stomach and looked out of the exit

"Yeah, hey why don't you come over for dinner tonight? We could totally surprise my family." Dipper smiled

Melody nodded "I like that idea. Plus I need to make you watch Supernatural with me too," She sat up and shook her hair which was still a little wet "I kind of need to put on a bra or something first." She whispered and stood up going into the hallway where she left her other clothes.

Dipper chuckled awkwardly and watched her get up and go into the hallway. "She wasn't wearing one again?" He whispered quietly to himself.

Melody came back out with "It's still a little wet but that's okay." She sighed and took out her hair from being in a pony tail.

Dipper stretched and stood up getting off of the blankets. "Want me to put these away?" Dipper asked and Melody nodded.

Melody got on her socks and slipped on her shoes. "Your hat is still a little wet." Melody stated and aired it out a little.

"That's fine," Dipper walked out of the hallway and snatched it from her, putting it on his head, "I've been meaning to ask. Why is your voice so quiet?" Dipper asked as they walked out of the cave.

"Oh I was born with this vocal disorder." Melody chuckled awkwardly with yellow eyes.

"I think your voice is fine." Dipper nodded and gave a small smile.

"I guess but I always suck at talking and singing too." Melody frowned and sighed

"But your name literally means like.. song." Dipper put his hands in his vest pockets

"I know.." Melody chuckled and smiled with red eyes, Melody hunched over an sighed "I need to stop walking so much." She stretched out her back

Dipper continued walking and looked ahead silently. They were quiet for the rest of the way over. "Melody's here." Dipper spoke loudly as we walked through the door.

She adjusted her eyes to blue and stood up a little straighter. "Yay!" Mabel dashed in an hugged her, "welcome back." Mabel smiled

Melody chuckled, "Hey kiddo, how ya doin?" Stan walked in and rubbed her head

"Dude is there room for me in this hallway?" Soos came in and stood behind Stan

"Maybe I should come around here more often." She chuckled and they escorted her into the living room. Melody slipped her shoes off and sat in the chair, Dipper on the floor in front of her.

"Alright, the shows called Supernatural, right?" Dipper asked, Melody nodded

"Play the first episode." Melody stated, he clicked through the options and clicked on the show.

They watched silently "Oh my god their mom is dead? It's the first episode!" Dipper added commentary.

"Yeah. I know." Melody nodded and put her hands on his hat fiddling with it. They finished the episode and Stan walked in.

"You two ready for dinner?" He asked

"Thank you again Mr. Pines." Melody smiled and scooted over before standing up, she helped up Dipper and they headed towards the kitchen.

"We cooked this steak tonight who am I kidding. We stole it from Pacifica's house." Stan laughed and sat down.

Melody chuckled and sat down, "Why are there only two... chairs..." Melody folded her arms at Stan

"Oh well will you look at the time.." Stan checked his invisible watch and dashed out of the room.

Dipper sat down next to Melody, "I guess they're still lingering on the fact that we should be dating." Dipper shrugged

"Yeah I don't know what they're thinking. We're just friends." Melody nodded and smiled at him. Picking up her fork and knife cutting the steak.

"Do you have the cameras set up Soos?" Stan asked walking into Soos's break room.

"Yep Mr. Pines. We can now hear them and see them." Soos stretched his arms and sat back in his computer chair.

"Perfect, Mabel come here, let's watch and see." Stan smiled as they all eavesdropped on their dinner.

Melody took a bite of her steak and swallowed, "So, Pacifica is that mean rich girl right?" She asked Dipper

He nodded "Yeah she's so rich she probably won't even notice these steaks are gone." Dipper chuckled

Melody took a sip from the glass of water and sat kind of quietly for a minute or so before cutting the steak up more. "I don't understand what your family sees in us." She shrugged

"Me too.." Dipper shrugged and put his hand laying out on the table. Melody took it and held it. Blissfully unaware of any kind of cameras.

"I knew it." Mabel whispered quietly and squealed a bit.

"Yes." Soos spoke

Stan smiled "I can't believe Dipper actually _did_ get a girl." He laughed a bit

"Wait guys sh, lets see if they go any farther than just holding hands." Mabel stated watching curiously, taking a piece of popcorn off of Soos's computer desk and eating it.

"I can't do this with one hand." Melody said holding the knife to her steak. Dipper let go of her hand.

Dipper took another bite of his steak "Knowing my family they're probably watching us somehow." He glanced around the room.

"Eh who cares. Our lives are boring anyway." Melody put more steak pieces in her mouth.

Dipper nodded at her and took a sip of his water, he set down his glass. Dipper readjusted his chair and one of the legs snapped off. "Woah." Dipper stood up

"Are you okay?" Melody asked with concern.

Stan sighed "I'll go get em a new chair." Stan spoke, Mabel stopped him

"No. This is the perfect test." Mabel grinned

"Yeah I'm fine." Dipper sighed and dusted himself off.

"Here you can share my seat, it seems pretty sturdy." Melody scooted over halfway off the seat.

"No that looks uncomfortable for you to be halfway off the seat like that." Dipper thought a second as she scooted back on

"I can go get you another se-" She was cut off by Dipper sitting on her lap.

"No worries I found a perfectly good seat right here." Dipper shrugged

* * *

I hope you like it. Please review and thank you! I


	2. Bill's Going to Pay for This

"I'm not a chair!" Melody tried to push him off of her.

"You're comfy enough to be one." He spoke eating a bite of her steak, with her fork, on her lap.

Melody let out a sigh, "Can't you just eat your own steak?" She laughed and frowned slightly.

Mabel nodded to herself. "I hope you know I rigged that chair to break. Knowing Dipper, he would probably do something like this if he had feelings for her. I don't know Melody well enough but it looks like she isn't infuriated so they're totally dating." Mabel smiled

"Wow who knew Dipper would make such a straight forward move, he isn't even that comfortable with Wendy." Soos nodded and pondered his thoughts

"Okay, who wants to go interrupt their dinner?" Stan asked and laughed

"Wait, we can't disturb this. Just look at how cute they are." Mabel grabbed onto Stan's shirt sleeve

"Fine, open wide." Dipper airplaned the food into her mouth

"I am not a child," She spoke chewing and swallowed "at least use a different fork I think I can taste your mouth in the steak." Melody frowned

Dipper put a piece of steak on the fork and turned to her. He put the fork in his mouth and got the steak layered lightly in Dipper's saliva, "Next piece open wide."

"Oh that is disgusting I am not eatin-" Melody's mouth had the piece of steak inside it. Dipper was smart enough to force it in while she was talking. Melody chewed scowling at him and swallowed.

"It wasn't that bad. You totally enjoyed that." Dipper laughed, Melody took his vest and kissed him on the mouth gently, then a bit normally. Dipper blushed and wrapped his arms around her.

They pulled away from the kiss and Melody looked him in the eyes "It wasn't that bad you totally enjoyed that." She smiled.

Mabel squealed "Oh my goodness that was the cutest thing I ever watched!" Mabel flipped out. Soos and Stan stood in shock.

"He's actually getting lip to lip action. Alright I'm gonna go interrupt them before they go any farther.

"Stan's coming. I have a plan," Dipper picked up some parts of the chair and thumped them back on the ground, "oh man my chair broke." Dipper frowned as Stan walked in

"Hey kids. It's getting kind of late and I don't want your parents getting worried." Stan explained to Melody.

"Oh sorry I must've lost track of time," Melody chuckled and stood up "thank you so much Mr. Pines, bye Dipper see you tomorrow at noon." She smiled and waved exiting the house.

"So. Dipper. How's the relationship with your girlfriend? I saw you got some lip action." Stan raised his eyebrows at him

"I had a feeling you were watching, we only started dating today really. It's nothing to get excited about." Dipper smiled and shrugged, cleaning up their dishes.

"I'm just here to tell you don't do anything stupid, alright. Women are confusing and fragile." Stan explained

"I understand, I wouldn't try to do anything to hurt her." Dipper put the dishes in the sink.

"Mabel rigged that chair you know. I didn't even know about it," Stan chuckled, "Melody seems like a real nice girl." Stan nodded.

Dipper finished cleaning the dishes and went straight upstairs to bed. It was around 7 o'clock but he was pretty tired, he fell right asleep thinking about Melody. Dipper sleepily blinked his eyes and looked over at the clock, it read 2 am. Dipper sighed and tried falling back asleep.

He just couldn't focus on sleeping when Melody was the only thing on his mind. He blushed thinking about her lips and face and the feeling of being on her lap. Dipper pushed a pillow to his face and sighed. He just wanted to see her again, to sleep over night in the cave with her every night. He laid there, thinking about her for more than an hour.

He tried to fall back asleep for thirty minutes, he sighed and just tried to relax. Dipper fell back asleep easily, Dipper yawned and woke up next morning. "Morning Dippingsauce!" Mabel shouted and Dipper covered his ears

"Jeez Mabel you don't have to be that loud." Dipper rubbed his ears

"I can't get over that really cute scene with you and Melody you guys are adorable," Mabel smiled, "also I'm hanging with Bill today. He's taking me to chocolate world." Mabel smiled and left the room.

Dipper sighed and looked at the clock, "10 am" He spoke quietly, "I slept for a long... oh yeah." Dipper remembered waking up in the middle of the night. He stood up and immediately prepared for departure into the forest. He decided not to wear his hat, he like having his hat off around her.

Dipper quick put on clothes and gathered his supplies before going downstairs and eating a quick breakfast. He brushed his teeth and popped in a mint just in case. Dipper walked out the door ready to see Melody. He walked to the cave to find Bill there holding unconscious Melody in his arms.

"Oh, Dipper I didn't expect you here." Bill smiled acting as if Melody wasn't even in his arms.

"You let her go Bill! What do you want with her! Stop using her." Dipper shouted at him, but couldn't really provoke him

"Silly Dipper, you just don't understand," Bill shook his head "I'm finished with her for now though. I wish you were here earlier to see what happened." He frowned and set her down on the ground before disappearing.

Dipper ran over to her "Melody?" He checked her vital signs, she was alive.

Melody gasped in air, "Bill!" She shouted and sat up quickly banging heads with Dipper.

"Ow!" Dipper shouted and rubbed his head, "Melody are you okay what happened?" Dipper asked her.

"Bill came in and I was just writing stuff down when he snapped his fingers and I passed out," Melody rubbed her head, "I kind of remember hearing him talking... saying something like.. 'You won't remember a thing now worries, I just need you for a while that's all.' That's when everything kind of went all blurry." She held her head

Dipper frowned "It looks like he didn't harm you in any way." Dipper bit his lower lip nervously

"Like he said before Dipper. He's just using me for his own selfish purposes. Nothing else," Melody sighed and noticed a medium bruise on her leg, she poked it, "auh." she winced

"See he hurt you. So he hasn't been careful with you either." Dipper frowned and observed the bruise, it wasn't that bad but it was something.

"Yeah I have a few other bruises too," She looked at her arm and underneath her leg, "I don't know what he did but I feel really uncomfortable and scared..." Melody frowned her eyes turning dark brown.

"Don't worry Melody, Bill won't get away with this. I can't let that dirt bag hang around Mabel anymore." Dipper sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Dipper," Melody smiled but frowned again, "I kind of remember him dropping me, but that might have been a dream of sorts. I don't think I would have gotten bruises in random places if he just dropped me once." She frowned. _Bill was going to pay for all this_


	3. Torture

"I think we should just relax a bit today Dipper, I'm kind of not up for any kind of adventures or anything." Melody frowned and rubbed her arm

"That's fine, let's just put Bill behind us and try to have fun." Dipper nodded

Melody smiled at him her eyes lightening to yellow "Thanks Dipper." Melody hugged him.

"Alright so what do you wanna talk about?" Melody asked and laid her head down on his lap.

Dipper blushed and coughed "How about we took, wait took? That's not right, talk I'm sorry. Why did I say took? Any who, why don't we talk about-" Dipper spoke awkwardly and was interrupted by Melody chuckling at him with purple eyes.

"Dipper you're so cute," She laughed a bit more and put her hand up to her mouth, "why don't we talk about us, I still don't know everything about you... and I want to." Melody smiled

Dipper smiled back "Well alright, I grew up in the city leading a simple life. My parents thought I was so adorable, so I became interested in mystery and monsters kind of hiding my soft side I guess." Dipper shrugged

"Oooh, interesting." Melody nodded looking up at him from his lap.

Dipper blushed more "Do you think you could sit up?" His voice cracked

"Sure, can I still sit on your lap though, you got to sit on mine. Twice." Melody folded his arms.

"I-I guess, but if you are at least let me scoot again the wall." Dipper sighed and Melody lifted her head. Dipper scooted to the wall and Melody climbed upon his lap.

"I'm not crushing you, am I?" Melody asked

"N-no," His voice cracked again "um I'm not sure if I'm comfortable." Dipper tugged on his shirt, he was starting to sweat.

Melody folded her arms "Is it because you'll get a-" Dipper covered her mouth

"You don't have to say it out loud," Dipper frowned

"It's fine, I'll get off of your lap," Melody smirked and slid off his lap. She smiled, "you llllike me." Melody rolled her tongue and looked at him with pink eyes.

Dipper's face was completely pink "You lllllllike me." Dipper smiled and kissed her lips _she's so cute._

"I'm a little cuter than I thought." Melody smirked and leaned closer to him.

"Um-Uhhuh." Dipper laughed awkwardly and glanced around the room not looking her in the eyes. Melody walked her fingers up his arm and kissed him back. Dipper tilted his head slightly, Melody pulled away, the kiss had been a little sloppy.

"Sorry." Melody frowned and licked her lips

Dipper shook his head, "No, it was fine." He smiled

Melody frowned, "Bill has been lingering in my thoughts, not _really _but I've just been trying to remember and I can't." Melody tensed her fists and scowled

"Well if it's going to bother you do you really want to try to remember?" Dipper asked looking at her bruises.

Melody nodded and closed her eyes trying to remember. Everything came flowing back at once. She opened her eyes and shouted beginning to cry.

"Melody, hey you're okay it's alright." Dipper tried to comfort her

She shook her head "No it's not." she gasped and sniffled wiping her eyes. Her hair started to turn brighter.

"Sh sh I'm right here you have to believe it's okay. I won't let him near you." Dipper held Melody.

"Get off of me," Melody sobbed and moved away from him "just leave me alone!" her hands caught on fire and Dipper backed up. "go." she grimaced at him and he backed up and out of the cave.

Dipper walked quickly through the forest, he couldn't just leave her alone in there. Dipper stopped and sat down by a tree. He was so conflicted, "What did Bill do?" Dipper asked himself and couldn't help but cry a little as well.

Melody stood up and paced back and forth in the cave. She stepped out of the cave and walked up the hill "Bill! I hate you." Melody hung her head down and her fists cooled, she'd hate to start a forest fire. Melody punched a tree several times before her knuckles began to bleed. She took in gasps of air and sat down on her knees.

"Oh you hate me boo hoo." Bill's voice came from behind her.

"Leave," Her lip quivered as her body tensed up "all those people... demons you let them borrow me and they tortured me. They made me scream and cry as they stabbed me and bruised me. But all that was basically fake. It was hell. Why are you doing this? What's the purpose?" Melody's tears dripped on her hands

Bill leaned his hands on her shoulders, "Why my dear, you're a fun human to mess with. Now. Go find Dipper and apologize. Explain what happened if you dare." Bill stood up and disappeared.

Melody stayed there for a few minutes and heard footsteps behind her. "M-melody are you okay?" Dipper asked cautiously and from a distance

"Yeah," Her mouth hardly moved, "I don't.. exactly remember what happened." Melody was silent as her hair cooled down.

"Oh well you flipped out big time and I was really worried, but I'm glad you're safe." Dipper walked over and patted her back.

"Thanks Dipper. I just remember being really scared and angry and that feeling is still lingering.. please comfort me." Melody sniffled and hugged Dipper tightly

"Yeah of course. Bill will never touch you," Dipper petted her head and held her close, "you're beautiful and amazing and if Bill thinks he's going to ruin that he's got another thing coming." Dipper tried to relax her

"Yeah, you can totally face him," Melody chuckled and smiled, "next time he comes around we'll be ready, okay?" She looked up at him

Dipper nodded "He'll never bother you again." Dipper frowned concerned for her, but smiled.

"Lets go back in the cave and take a nap." Melody tugged on his vest

"Yeah okay." Dipper stood up and helped her up, her body shook a bit.

"I'm okay." Melody smiled and got her balance, they walked back to the cave.

"I'll get the blankets you stay here." Dipper smiled and went into the hallway getting out the blankets and pillows from the compartment and set them up in the cave.

"Thank you." Melody smiled and lied down. Dipper took his shoes off and laid down beside her.

"He'll never touch you again..." Dipper put his arm over her and rubbed her arm.

Melody yawned and nervously closed her eyes.


	4. This Was Weird

Melody gasped and woke up looking around the room, Dipper was safe, so was she. Melody sighed and laid back down looking at the ceiling in fear waiting for Bill to come. Melody glanced over at Dipper, he was turned away from her. Melody frowned and wished he'd turn over and snuggle or something. Melody scooted closer to him to try to comfort herself a little more.

Dipper blinked his eyes open and turned over "Melody are you okay?" Dipper yawned and blinked his eyes in a concerned way.

"I'm just worried..." Melody frowned and Dipper put his arm around her

"I won't let Bill touch you." Dipper pulled her closer

"Poke." Bill spit out his words poking her in the arm.

Dipper jolted up and went out in front of her "Bill I don't know what you're doing with her but you need to stop." Dipper clenched his fists in rage

"Now's my time," Bill clapped, "only under one condition, then I will never bother her again." Bill folded his arms

"Under what condition?" Dipper asked Bill

"Under the condition I can take Mabel, if you say no to the deal I'm taking Melody." Bill smiled

Dipper glanced at Melody who was crying, "W-what will you do to Mabel if you take her?" Dipper asked nervously

"I'll treat her well. Over time she'll become a demon though. You'll be able to see her normally, but I don't know how she'll turn out." Bill shrugged

Dipper thought a second, "I would need to discuss this with Mabel first." Dipper stated

Bill shook his head, "It must be decided here and now." He smirked

Melody's hair turned red as she sobbed "I'll just go with him Dipper," She stood up "don't sell off your sister for me," she hung her head down "Bill you can't take me though. You were very wrong about me. I'm not a toy," She weakly walked over to Bill, her head snapped up at him and grabbed his throat "I'm a demon," Her voice was low and evil, she screamed loudly as a large red glow formed around Bill, "die just die!" Her normal voice shouted.

Dipper backed up a far distance looking at Melody with fear in his eyes, he looked at Bill who had been enclosed in the red light. Melody fell to the floor, Bill was gone. But was he exactly dead? She sobbed as her hair cooled down "Just go Dipper, I scare you, I scare myself." Melody hugged her arms

Dipper looked concerned "Melody, I-I don't want to go... where's Bill?" He asked nervously

Melody sobbed more and put her hand to her mouth "I don't know." She mouthed the words and shook her head.

"W-where?" Dipper knelt beside her

"I don't know," Melody sobbed and hugged him, "I think I killed him." She choked on her tears.

Dipper's eyes widened a bit, "A-after all he's done. Melody I kind of think he deserves it." Dipper frowned and rubbed her back as she stains his shirt with black tears.

"I'm s-sorry for ruining your shirt." Melody sniffled and red glowed on his shirt making it clean. She sniffled, "Dipper I don't want these powers." Melody sniffled

"We'll find a way to get rid of them, okay?" Dipper patted her head frowning at her, "you aren't a monster, it was the humane thing to do." Dipper glanced at where Bill used to be, how was Mabel going to take all this.

Melody stopped crying but sniffled "I'm tired of crying," she wiped her eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry, for everything I did. I'm sorry for walking into the Shack that day and meeting you." Melody looked up at Dipper

He frowned at her and shook his head, he didn't know what to say. "I'm glad you walked into the Shack. All you did was attack the person who caused all of your misery... don't.. try and feel sorry for him." Dipper sighed, that was probably encouraging her powers

Melody smiled warmly at him but frowned "You're right, n-now what though? What do we do?" She asked nervously and tapped her fingers together. A red light burst in the room and both jumped back. Dipper tried to see what was happening there was a figure.

Bill fell to the floor doubled over in pain, "W-what's going on? Where am I?" He started hyperventilating and looked around the room.

Dipper and Melody looked at each other "Bill! You're alive," Melody sighed in relief and went over to him, "are you okay?" She asked

"Who are you, it's William and what's going on?" He asked kind of quickly, he looked younger, and his eyes were brown, he wasn't in a suit or hat, he was shorter..

"I'm.. Melody, that's Dipper. You um... we _found _you in this cave, you up and disappeared a few minutes ago and now you're back and conscious." Melody came up with a lie. She remembered what had happened during that anger, she didn't kill him, she cleansed him.

"Hm... thank you Melody, Dipper. I remember... falling in some way, may I ask the date?" William looked at his wrist watch which seems to have stopped

"July 29th, 2013 a Monday." Melody stated to him

His eyes widened "I.. this is impossible," He glanced at the two of them, "travelling through time... somehow I lived from 1983 to 2013 without moving a muscle.."

"Wow.. this is insane." Dipper stood up and chuckled

Melody's eyes turned brown, "W-what's wrong with you?" William asked a bit startled

"Heh, they just kind of do that. Only me, no one else." Melody explained

"This future is strange," William eyed Melody, "though I am enchanted by your beauty." William kissed her hand

Melody chuckled and smiled lightly, "Thank you, but I already have a lad of my own." Melody went and helped Dipper stand up linking arms with him

"He is a very lucky one in deed." William laughed and smiled at Dipper.

"I don't think we can get you back to your old-time. Where will you stay?" Melody asked and thought a few seconds.

"I can stay in my old home. It's in the middle of the woods. I had hidden it very well. Where are we in the woods?" William glanced out of the cave.

Melody got out her map "We're right here," She pointed, "also if you're talking about that old white house it should be near the squash patch over here. It seems to be in fine shape." Melody nodded

"Thank you.. I think I'll be on my way. I don't need a map. I hope to see you nice folk around." William walked out of the cave and began walking toward his old house.

"That was... really strange." Dipper looked at Bill walking away

Melody nodded "I'm glad he's alive though, we'll need to fill Mabel in quite a bit though won't we?" She chuckled, Dipper nodded. _This is weird._


	5. Isn't It Great?

Dipper nodded "Yeah... I don't really know how to handle all of this. I think I just need to.." Dipper started to laugh , "this whole thing is crazy." He keeled over in laughter and wiped a few tears from his eyes before standing up straight

Melody chuckled quite a bit as well, "I'm glad it turned out this way though," Melody smiled warmly.

Dipper frowned "Aren't you kind of angry? I mean, it just gets on my nerves that Bill would do anything like this. I know he's done some weird things in the past but that was ridiculous! Plus all of it was for totally nothing if you did that earlier. The outcome was totally pointless." Dipper furrowed his brow and clenched his fists.

"I think you need to calm down. It's not that big of a deal, Bill has been apprehended. There's no point in dwelling on anything." Melody shrugged

"How can you say that? He basically abused you in every which way and you're _okay _with that! Even with the possibility that he can regain his memory?" Dipper's fists tightened as he shouted at her

Melody winced at his shouting as her eyes snapped to black, her heart felt shot and her brain felt disconnected for a few seconds, "I..." She paused as her eyes formed tears, "don't know what to say." She hung her head looking at the ground

Dipper's fists loosened as he realized he yelled "No, I'm sorry I should've discussed this more calmly." Dipper mentally kicked himself and smacked his forehead.

"You're right," Her knees trembled, "I was so forward about moving on, trying to just leave all of it behind, thinking that I don't need to carry it on..." Melody held her head and bit her lower lip hard as the tears welled up

Dipper's frown grew, "That doesn't mean you, have to carry it all by yourself.. we can. Do it together." Dipper slowly held out his hand to Melody

Melody glanced at his hand wondering whether to take it, then again she really didn't have much of a choice. Though she stood there, staring at his hand. She didn't want to take it, her shoulders tensed. Melody didn't know how to feel, the corner of her lips were down as far as they could go. "I... don't want to take your hand." Melody stood up straight

Dipper tilted his head, "M-melody." His voice trembled as did his body

"I don't want to be near you, or anyone at that. I'm so disgusted by the world," She spat and her fingers curled, "it's revolting that people just keep trying, they keep moving. For what?" Melody scoffed and shook her head, "for nothing." She scowled at Dipper

Dipper took a step back "Melody.." Dipper furrowed his brow in concern, he was trembling, his voice was faltering, he was sweaty. Dipper was speechless.

Melody began laughing really loudly, a loud unpleasant laugh, "I was so blind until now!" She held her hands to her temples and fell down onto her knees, "this world is so pointless." Melody continued laughing, her lip corners as high as they could go and her eyes as wide as they could be.

Dipper began backing away, his shoelaces tripped over his feet as he fell to the ground. "M-melody please! S-stop this!" Dipper shouted trying to calm her

Her hair turned bright red as she continued laughing holding her stomach, she took in a loud gasp stopping the laughing, "Why should I? This place, this Earth has been filled with idiots for too long. Hating, fighting, abusing, stop!" Her fists clenched as they caught aflame, "everything needs to be cleaned up, it would take to long to just.. cleanse everyone." Melody gulped and wiped a tear from her eye.

Dipper backed up a little more heading towards the exit "M-m-m.." Dipper couldn't even get her name out of his mouth

"I'll have to off the ones that aren't worthy of survival. I wouldn't want to but... maybe people will realize their stupidity and ignorance," Melody wiped a few more tears off of her eyes and chuckled "starting with Gravity Falls," Her eyes lit up in glowing light as power radiated from her body

Dipper shielded his eyes and ran out of the cave and into the woods, he had to run. "I gotta get out of here," He panted as he ran, the sky started to go red, Melody being the cause.

"Oh Dipper! Get back here," Melody smirked dashing towards him with flames scorching the trees as she ran by. She cooled her fists down and hugged him swirling him around "stay with me as we watch the world crumble. You don't have to be afraid. It's what must be done." Melody smiled at him her eyelids lowered partially.

"M-melody, listen to yourself. Killing people isn't going to fix the bad, it's just throwing it behind. It's forgetting it as if it never existed, w-wouldn't you rather watch the people realize their ignorance rather than killing them off?" Dipper nodded rapidly

Melody shook her head "It's not the case Dipper, these people _need _to die. I'm sorry if you don't agree with me all that much. But you'll see," Melody stroked her hands down his arms, he backed up and looked at the ground. Melody held her hand out "join me in the new world Dipper, we can do this togethe-"

"No, Melody. You might as well just kill me off too. I don't want to live in your new world, I don't want to take your hand." Dipper furrowed his brow at her and clenched his fists

Melody's glowing red eyes turned black, "Fine." She spat at him and took his hands, watching him light up red disintegrating into nothing. Melody sobbed an laughed, collapsing to the floor gripping the dirt. Melody's back began blistering and boiling before she screamed as a large set of wings formed on her back.

She red began shooting out of her, she flew high into the air, trees were falling because of the wing size. The world became red, everything went blurry and there was a ringing in Melody's ears. She woke up with Bill standing above her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, "you fell from the sky, everything was crazy and I couldn't hear a thing but I saw you fall." William spoke

Melody sat up and looked around, "This place is barren." She stood up slowly, all ahead was dry white dirt and only Bill and her.

Bill smirked "Yeah. Isn't it great?"

* * *

I hope you liked it!


	6. I love you

"I,-" Melody looked around with tears in her eyes, "no it's horrible." She wiped them and curled her knees to her chest. The wings that were once on her back had retracted and her hair was brown again, eyes still red.

"Hey calm down, it's what was supposed to happen, I was the only one qualified after you cleansed me." Bill put his hands on his hips

"You planned this from the beginning didn't you?" Melody wiped her eyes and stood up, "now... everyone I ever loved is dead! I killed them!" Her body tensed as she sobbed, Bill rolled his eyes and patted her back.

"You're so over dramatic calm down. Who cares if they're dead." He shrugged and Melody was silent. She wanted to slap him, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Why don't you just kill me now!? Have the entire world to yourself!" Melody started to hyperventilate, trying to grip the dry ground but it was too barren.

Bill petted her head "I'd never kill you dear," he knelt beside her, "we can recreate this world from nothing, you, me." He purred and rubbed her back

Melody sniffled, she didn't care any more, nothing mattered. She could never be happy. Bill could do anything, she wouldn't care. If he touched her in any way, she'd refuse to repopulate anything or anyone with him. She'd kill herself and the child. Bill couldn't win, he has no way of manipulating her now. "Good luck with that." Melody spat at the ground

"Well it's not like you can just kill yourself. The world isn't going to die on you because, there's no where else to go. You can't go to heaven and no one's in hell. You have _no choice._" Bill whispered quietly into her ear

Melody gulped and cried "I have more power over you. You can't... you." Melody's heart was beating fast, she could hear it through her own ears.

"Aww you have no way out, it's too adorable. You used up most of your power killing off two whole worlds. It'll be a while for them to recharge, which is the perfect time for all of this." Bill fondled her hair in his hands

Melody jolted up stepping forward, Bill gripped the hair he was holding and she screamed and held her head "Let go of my hair." She trembled and grabbed onto the strip Bill had trying to tug it back from him.

"Where would you run huh? Where would you go to get away from me." He stood up and let go of her hair. She immediately began running, he could find her but maybe if she ran hard enough, or fast enough she could buy enough time to get her power back.

Bill zapped in front of her, "Going somewhere?" He smiled, Melody ignored him and continued running, she stumbled and landed on her knees panting, there was a zap behind her.

"Fine, just, let's get all this over with okay. Enjoy yourself, enjoy our kids and the new world. Enjoy the trees that will form around us," Melody sobbed as the sun was being blocked out by something, "enjoy the vast oceans and the many animals," Noise filled Melody's ears as she gripped the dirt, "enjoy a bright blue sky and enjoy a place where nothing ever runs out and where everyone can be happy." She sobbed and opened her eyes looking at the ground with dirt in her hands.

Bill smiled at her, leaning on a tree, "Nice work, now do you think you can make a house for us?" He asked and folded his arms.

Melody looked up and around tears forming in her eyes, "What's going on?" She held the dirt in her hands, she touched a tree and stood up.

"It's the new world, you just created it." Bill smirked and picked a flower handing it to her.

Melody took it looking at it, "So? It doesn't change anything from before. There's just trees and plants. Who gives a shit? It wouldn't make a difference whether it was barren or green." Melody frowned

"I guess you're right... but that doesn't really matter to me. It's not like I didn't have people too Mel. I had Mabel, well in your perspective. She was merely something that I was using." He smiled widely

"H-how did you get your memory back anyway?" Melody scowled at him

"Well, you were asleep for quite sometime, maybe... 70 years. People were dying off one by one, it took a while," Bill nodded and shrugged "I regained my memory when Mabel died off, which was around the 40th year. She would have died sooner after she found out you killed Dipper but you trapped everyone on this plain so everyone died by your hand." Bill explained

Melody tensed her fists and frowned at him "70 years.." She thought and sat down again "let's get all of this over with. Come and do your worst to me." She sat there staring at him for a good minute or so.

"Alright, I hope you enjoy every second of it. After all, you deserve it." Bill spat at her and knelt.

"No. No.." She whispered, "I deserve it, just please please make this quick Bill please." She cried a bit and tugged on his sleeve

He laughed "You're so pathetic, you still have the upper hand and you're begging me? You're seriously just going to take all of this?" Bill cracked up laughing

"Yes Bill I am. I am, I am I don't belong here I'm nothing I caused my whole world to collapse and everyone to die and I can't take anything back. So I want to suffer. I want you to make me suffer." Melody gripped his sleeve

Bill tilted his head at her, "More of this begging. You want to try and even out the playing field? You'll never be able to even out everything you did." Bill petted her head and straddled her against the tree

Melody laughed and put her hand to her head, "I will never make up anything, not even a percent," She laughed at Bill "why don't you just do me already?" She gripped his jacket

"I thought you'd never ask." Bill smirked, Melody pulled him in and began kissing him. Bill ripped her shirt off, Melody burned off his. Melody laughed as her vision went blurry. She sat up and held her head she looked around. She was... clothed. She didn't remember much.

"Hey Melody are you okay?" Dipper's voice echoed, she looked around behind her. There was no one there, she screamed breathing heavily. It wasn't Dipper it was Bill, but.. he was. Dead. Bill was laying lifeless. Had she regained her power during this time?

She glanced around her, the images changing. Everything stormed through her head in an instant. Melody was truly alone now, everyone was gone and it wasn't like she could die. Melody thought of animals and of creatures. She released them into the world, then she began digging in the soil, not too deep. She laid there and closed her eyes having the image of herself killing off the planet for years and years. Living with herself burried in the ground never to be found. Suffocating but not being able to die.

One day she felt the ground shifting, having no single idea at what the world had become. Her eyes were greeted by light, she looked up with lifeless looking eyes, "Oh my god thank goodness we finally found you." A shadow above pulled Melody out of the ground, the voice was kind of familiar.

Her eyes adjusted to the light and looked around at the people. "Humans," She mumbled, "why did you dig me up?" she asked looking down

"What do you mean? We've missed you so much Melody, I mean look around don't you recognize us?" One of them hugged her

Melody looked at the person "M-mabel?" She asked and touched her sweater, "but what happened?" she asked

"The whole time you were buried in the ground, the world above was morphing into something better, everyone was reborn again." Bill explained standing over her

Melody shook her head, "It can't be true. This can't be happening, it's not true, it's fake. It's fake." She started hyperventilating, tears formed in her eyes and sweat formed on her head

Dipper patted her back "Melody, Bill told us from the point we were born about you. That's when all the memories came flooding back. You killed me Melody, but I love you. You were only doing what seemed right and the world is a lot better now." Dipper embraced Melody and she blinked.

She looked around at the grass, she wanted to make it die but it didn't work. She then knew it was real, she had hallucinations like this underground but those just rotted away. Her eyes turned blue as she started to relax, "I love you so much Dipper." She sobbed onto his shirt

He smiled and held her closer "I love you too, Melody, why don't we go to the cave and we can all talk." Dipper kissed her head and Melody nodded lifting her head up.

"But, Bill what happened when I blacked out, and Dipper... how is the world better?" Melody asked looking around

"Well Melody, you killed me," He chuckled "it was completely fair, after what _I _did to _you." _Bill smiled leaning on a tree

Dipper frowned lightly at Bill "The world is better in small ways, some new people, a lot of old people, some natural disasters never happened." Dipper explained and smiled taking her hand

Melody smiled and sniffled looking around, "But.. but what if I kill again?" Melody rubbed his hand

"Don't worry Melody you won't kill. As long as you have this necklace. It'll make you human." Bill held it out to her and phased it through her skin carefully placing it inside her

Melody coughed and gasped as her eyes flickered with colors, "Thank you... let's go to the cave." She smiled and stood up helping Dipper up.

"Yeah." Dipper smiled


End file.
